Demon Fun
by DeathKat
Summary: Kagome a half cat demon who brings fear to mosts hearts. then one day Inuyasha comes and he isnt afraid. Kg/Inu; Ky/Sesshy; M/S
1. Rebels Revealed

A/N I do not own Inuyasha even though I wish I did.  
  
Disclaimer: Pg-13 for bad language and may worsen later.  
  
Demon Fun ~*~ Rebel Revealed  
  
"Mom I'm out."  
  
"Bye sweety"  
  
Kagome walked to her hairdresser. 'So tomorrow is the first day of high school. I can't wait. The middle school despised me, but this school could be fun and exciting.' She arrived at the hairdresser and saw her best friend, Sango. She wasn't here for a haircut, but to get her insanely long hair streaked green. "Good you showed."  
  
"Of course." Turning to the hairdresser, "You know what I want. And watch the ears. " The hair dresser looked up and down the Kagome. She was wearing baggy black jeans and a black shirt. A BIG contrast to her white hair and cat ears. Her expression was always one with a look of a cat tortering a mouse. Her long hair now short cupping her face. "Here," she hand the money to the hairdresser and sat waiting for the demon huntress to finish. She smiled, thinking, her white hair now a little longer than a boys with black tips. Remembering how the two friends met made her smirk even bigger.  
  
~*~Flash Back~*~ "I WILL KILL YOU" sango yelled.  
  
"Oh give up. You're killing yourself."  
  
" Ugh" she grunted." Why dot you care?!"  
  
" Because I see your potential and I can help you." She pleaded for her to give up. "Look if you join me I promise as soon as your ready we will have a rematch."  
  
" Fine." Sango bowed her head in defeat.  
  
~*~End Flash Back~*~ She smirked, now they're best friends, inseperable. Sago's hair was a little frther down than her waist and now with green streaks. They walked off and everyone moved out of their way, afraid. Kagome smiled to her self. Out side the met with Kikyo. She was Sago's sister. She had black hair that reached her mid back with red streaks. All three wore black all the way up. There makeup consisted of black eye shadow with with there favorite color eye liner all around their eyes. Their lips had the same color lipstick on with a black stripe down the middle of the bottom lip. They all had a smirk as their face as they walked striking fear in the people around them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyahsa get up or you will make us late to school" Sesshomaru yelled to his brother. They had just moved here a month ago and now school was starting. Their father, Inutashia, owns a big corperation so they were pretty wealth. Sesshomara jumped into his black mustang convertible and honked the horn for his brother, Inuyasha to hurry up  
  
"I'm coming" he jumped into the car and they sped away.  
  
A/N next chapter up soon. 


	2. Sakura High

A/N: Ahhh the first chapter was short, BUT this one will be longer. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha -Pouts-  
  
  
  
Sakura High ~*~  
  
Though they were only freshmen they already had the respect of both the freshmen and sophomores. Even though they WERE "A" students the teachers didn't like them at all. Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo walked to their first class together. And of course they chose desks right by each other. When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked in Kagome was immediately transfixed with their presence. Even to get Kagome's attention was rare but to make her transfixed was not even thought possible. She got up and walked towards them. "Something about you is familiar." She said to Inuyasha, referring to his ears.  
  
They look this girl up and down. She had on a white tube top and stopped at her stomach. Around her stomach was a black chain with a white medallion that covered her belly button, and then another black chain hung from the medallion that reached a black leather skirt, which zipped up. The skirt stopped mid thigh and went down to black fish net stocking with black boots that go up to her knees. Over the tube top was a black fish net shirt that hung down below her shoulders and finished with glove like sleeves that were cut at the tips.  
  
"And who might you be?" Sesshomaru asked  
  
"Well I should ask the same thing." She smirked, "I'm Kagome and that's Kikyo and Sago."  
  
"Sago have I heard that name before?"  
  
"You should have she IS one of the top demon hunters. So I gave you my name what is yours?"  
  
This is my ½ brother Inuyasha and I'm Sesshomaru."  
  
"And I'm Miroku." Miroku walked up and smiled, "if you need help with women just come to me."  
  
"Miroku you couldn't get a girl if you were the last man on earth!" Sango snorted.  
  
Ms. Kaede walked in, "Ok class enough chit chat, take you seats." Everyone moved to his/her own seat contemplating on this up coming year. "Ok I'm going to call role."  
  
' I didn't expect to meet another hanyou this year.' Kagome pondered to herself. "Oh well unexpected things happen all the time. I wonder what he is.' Kagome" Ms. Kaede's loud voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Not here leave a message after the beep." Kagome replied.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny. Then maybe I should just count you absent."  
  
"That's ok I rather not skip my first day that way I can skip when I have plans." Ms. Kaede rolled her eyes 'I'm gonna have fun this year.'  
  
~*~LUNCH~*~  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned startled, no one called to her except her friends, the rest of the people were afraid of her.  
  
"Yes?" She asked coolly.  
  
"Can we sit with you, we don't really know anyone?" Inuyasha asked referring to his brother, Miroku, and himself.  
  
She looked at her friends questioningly. They both shrugged. She turned back and responded with a sigh, "Fine." They all walked over to a table shaded by a tree with their lunches. (oh, and if you didn't know they're outside.) The seating arrangements are:  
  
Kagome Kikyo Sago ----------------------------- Sesshy Inu Miroku  
  
"So Sesshomaru is it?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
High petched squealing, "Yeah, I'll go with you tonight!" Kikyo shrieked excitedly at Inuyasha then when back to slowly eating her lunch. Kagome and Sango sweat dropped.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "So you wanna go to a party with me tonight? It will be fun and I can teach you how to loosen up."  
  
" Why not it at least sounds fun." Sesshomaru answered. 'I can't believe a girl is asking me out OR that INUYASHA got a date.'  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU PERVERT OR I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU." Sango yelled while hitting Miroku over the head with her trey. 'So we all have dates tonight, good then maybe it wont be a bore.' Kagome thought. 


	3. The Club

AN: im sooooooo sorry it's been taking so long but I'm a slow typer so I don't type that often. This chpt is longer than the others but still short. I promise ill get them longer.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha and gang but I might through a few characters of my own in a little later.  
  
D e m o n  
  
F u n  
  
~ * ~  
  
C h a p t e r  
  
3  
  
T h e  
  
C l u b  
A f t e r  
  
s c h o o l  
  
e v e r y  
  
o n e  
  
w e n t  
  
t h e i r  
  
s e p a r a t e  
  
w a y s .  
  
K a g o m e  
  
h a d  
  
g i v e n  
  
S e s s h o m a r u  
  
h e r  
  
Number so he could call her for directions. She sifted through her closet looking for the perfect outfit. "Aha! Perfect." She held out a long black skirt that had slits up the sides that went all the way up to her mid thigh. She pulled out the white top, it had sleeves that started below her shoulders and flared at the wrists. The shirt stopped at the end of her rib cage. She slipped it on and went to the mirror grabbing her 'belt' on the way. She looked at herself satisfied and fluffed her hair. She quickly pulled on her knee high boots as the phone began to ring.  
  
Picking it up, "hello? Higoroshi residents."  
  
"Hey, Kagome?"  
  
" This is she"  
  
"This is Sesshomaru. I was wondering, what time do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
" In ½ an hour and this is how you get to my house.." She explained in detail how to get to her house.  
  
" Oh and I have to drive my brother and his date too, is that ok?"  
  
" Yeah, as long as I get to sit up front." She thought for a second, "Oh and a lot of people at the club are a little afraid of my little 'group', but they should leave us alone unless WE start something."  
  
"OK I'll be sure to pass the info to Inuyasha."  
  
"Ok see you in 30. Bye."  
  
"Bye" ~*~ 30 min. later ~*~ *Ding * dong * "I got it!" she quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door slightly. "Mom my ride is here, ill be back Before 11:00 this time I promise."  
  
"Wow." He breathed from the other side of the door. "Oh so you like it?" she asked while closing the door not knowing it wasn't Sesshomaru, but instead his brother Inuyasha. When she turned and saw who it was she was confused.  
  
"Oh, Sesshomaru was going to honk, but I offered to come and get you- he isn't that good at this sort of thing."  
  
"Oh ok." She said a little disappointed. They walked to the car in silence. 'Well that was rude, how could he make his brother get HIS date. I hope this gets better, because I have a bad feeling that Sesshomaru isn't going to make a move.' The ride to the club was basically quite, except for the two girls who talked to each other every now and then.  
  
" Hey Kagome, have you notice that that guy seems to be following us. Umm.what his name?"  
  
"YES." She growled. "Naraku." 'That creep better not try to pull anything tonight or ill beat the living shit out of him.' "If he tries anything you know what to do."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah I know." Kikyo laughed.  
  
"You know I wish he will try something just so I can hurt him, that sneak, you know I found him snooping around my house the other day."  
  
"Really, that's weird. I used to think it was cute, but now it's just creepy."  
  
"I thought most people were afraid of you guys." Inuyasha interjected.  
  
"They are, just not him, it's like he is hiding something!"  
  
"We're here." Sesshomaru stated stopping the car.  
  
They met Sango and Miroku in the parking lot," good you all made it."  
  
"Yeah, we almost didn't..MIROKU! If you touch me again I swear I will cut off your fucking hands!" Sago yelled as she stomped off, the others walked, into the club.  
  
Kagome walked over to an empty table. "Time for stage one girls."  
  
"Got it." The two girls said in unison.  
  
"Myoga!"  
  
"Yes, how may I help you Miss Kagome?"  
  
"Inform the bar tender we have arrived. And Myoga remember to tell him we each brought someone."  
  
"Ok I'm on it."  
  
"Does everyone do what she says?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo.  
  
"Everyone that knows her at all and knows what is best for them." She replied.  
  
"Kikyo! You don't have to whisper when you know I can hear you no matter how low your voice is."  
  
"I know, but I acted on instinct when he whispered first."  
  
I know, but I just don't see the point."  
  
"This is boring, who wants to dance.?" Sago asked. Miroku shot straight up, "Miroku I will take that as a yes, BUT if you touch me again without my consent I will hit you so hard you wont stop till you hit the core of this planet!"  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Wanna dance?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because it's fun."  
  
"Kikyo, will you dance with me?" Inuyasha asked in the background.  
  
"I don't know dancing IS childish." Kikyo said giving a look that said flat out NO.  
  
"OK, THAT'S IT! Inuyasha come with me Sesshy stay and talk with Kikyo."  
  
"DON'T call me that!" Sesshomaru nearly yelled.  
  
"Umm.Ok." Inuyasha said a little unsure.  
  
"Good, lets go. I wanna dance." Taking Inuyasha by the hand she pulled him to the dance floor. "Ready?"  
  
He nodded glad that he wasn't going to have to just sit and TALK the whole time. 'How boring would that be?'  
  
"Good, because there is NO turning back now." She gave this evil laugh and started this exotic butty dance hip to hip with Inuyasha. He was stunned at first, but then he got more comfortable and went along with her. ~*~ Kikyo's POV ~*~  
  
"Oh God, she is at it again."  
  
"Are you saying she does those provocative movements with everybody?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"No, only with the ones she is comfortable with."  
  
"Oh.is she the leader of your 'group'?"  
  
"Well Sorta. She took us under her wing when we were mercilessly striped of dignity and pride." She explained.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"With me. I tried to purify her soul. But it didn't work. She apparently was already pure. I didn't know it then. I was desperit. I almost killed myself when she said,' Look, I'm not worth dieing over so stop before you kill yourself.' It was then that I realized she was already pure. I asked her if I could join her learn her ways. She said yes, of course. She was- IS- like a big sister."  
  
"Oh. What about Sango?"  
  
"Pretty similar. Others happened too, but they felt to ashamed. Especially that Koga guy, he couldn't BELIEVE he had been beaten by a mere women." Snickers, "He accused us of cheating some how, it was pretty funny."  
  
~*~ Inuyasha's POV ~*~  
  
'Is she doing what I think she is?'  
  
Kagome had put her hands on his chest and was slowly sliding down; down all the way to the place no woman has dared go before. Dun, Dun, Dun. She unzipped his fly and stuck her hand in. Inuyasha turned into a statue with VERY wide eyes. (And we all know why.) Her hand teased him as she whispered into his ear, "you know there is something about you that turns me on. I haven't quite figured it out yet. It might be your rock hard chest, your cute dog ears," she grabbed his manhood, "your large 'tool', or," she pulled her hand out slowly, "your stupidity." She said in her normal voice and walked away.  
  
"HEY! I'm not stupid!" he yelled at her retreating back once the initial shock wore off.  
  
"Zip up your pants." She yelled back.  
  
Looking down, "fuck!" he whispered zipping up his zipper. Blushing he went back to their table. "What the hell was that about?" "She went to the bathroom to freshen up." Kikyo replied.  
  
"I meant the hole scene she made."  
  
"Oh that. She is just getting to know the 'FEEL' of you. Don't worry; she is opening up, which is very rare. Very rare indeed."  
  
"WHAT!?! That is what you would call 'opening up'?"  
  
"Yup. You would hate to know what she does when she puts you on her list. If you ever get on there you never get off. Which it does take a lot to get on it though."  
  
"MIROKU! Get your filthy hands off of my ASS!!" Sango stormed up leaving an unconscious Miroku on the dance floor. "So...Wut's up?"  
  
"Inuyasha is disgruntled because Kagome is getting to know the 'feel' of him."  
  
"WOW! So soon? The last guy hurt her pretty bad. I didn't think she would again, not so soon at least."  
  
"Well then she stormed to the bathroom so she isn't completely over him."  
  
"Ummm? What happened with this other guy, who was he?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Well about 6 months ago she met this guy, actually it was Koga."  
  
"That wimp you told me about earlier?"  
  
"Yup. Well anyways he was super sweet to her. She thought she was in love. They met at a club. They danced the night away. He totally respected her boundaries. A month later he pestered her to give him a BJ. Well finally she gave in, that's why she didn't have a problem doing that to you Inuyasha. Then he kept asking for more and more until he..."  
  
"Your telling them that story!?! We're only known each other a day and here you are telling the most horrifying moment to them. What friends." Kagome interrupted. Turning on her heels she ran out the door and left.  
  
"She doesn't have a ride how is she going to home? It takes 30 minutes to drive and that's over the speed limit." Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"She'll either run or jack a motorcycle." Sango replied.  
  
"I'm going after her." Sesshomaru stated standing and leaving the others at the table.  
  
"So what happened?" Inuyasha asked nervously.  
  
"Well for a week he had been pestering her to go all the way. He finally got fed up and attacked her. He yelled, 'We've been together 3 months and I've been patient! The least you could do is give me some pleasure.' After stating that he cornered her and punched her. She didn't do anything. He began trying to rape her. We came in and tried to pull him off. He knocked us across the room. That was her button. She yelled, 'DON'T you EVER lay a finger on them!' and pounced. He left in an ambulance truck."  
  
"Why was she going to let him rape her?"  
  
"Because he found her weak spot, and used it against her."  
  
"And what is her weak spot?"  
  
'purrrs' and she cant feel a thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And now she attacks anyone who ties to touch her ears."  
  
"I swear Miroku if."  
  
"Miroku?" she was cut short by a voice behind her.  
  
Her eyes got bigger and she jumped back, "It's YOU!"  
  
"Yes, Yes now where's Kagome?"  
  
"BUSTARD! Like I'm telling you!"  
  
He grabbed Sango's hair, "You will or I'll."  
  
"I don't think that's a proper way to treat a lady!" Inuyasha cut in.  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
"Inuyasha. And your worst night mare."  
  
"Oh really?" Throwing Sango down he took a step towards Inuyasha, "Well then I challenge you. LETS FIGHT!"  
  
"Ok let's go!"  
  
"1 weapon, take your pick."  
  
"The sword." He said pulling out his rusty sword the Tetsiaga.  
  
"Ok," The challenger smiled at his luck, "as you wish." He pulls out his own sword.  
  
"So can I know who I'm fighting?"  
  
"The name's Koga."  
  
'KAGOME!' His sword flared into a big fang as soon as he thought this.  
  
"What the." Koga and Inuyasha said in unison.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?"  
  
"I.I.I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"It has never done this before."  
  
"Whatever lets just get started, I have things to do." 


	4. The Fight

AN: I am SO SO sorry that it took so long, but see I'm the slowest typer and it is very discouraging. So n/e ways this chapter is about the same length as the last chapter, but I will see how long the next chapter will be. And thank you people for all the wonderful reviews. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
DEMON FUN  
  
~*~ CHAPTER 4: The Fight  
  
CLASH * Inuyasha struck out again. Kouga, of course dodges it. The fight is against Inuyasha's strength and Kouga's speed. Thee question is which one is smart enough to use their advantage at the right time.  
  
"Damn you Kouga, this is all your fault!" Sango yelled over the clash of swords. "If it weren't for you we would be having the time of our life right now."  
  
*Grunts *, "Hee! If it weren't for you two fools I would still have my women."  
  
"Stop blaming YOUR mistakes on us!" Kikyo yelled in defense. Inuyasha made a blow to Kouga's legs, but barely missed for he jumped out of the way.  
  
"Don't you understand!? I was just trying to mate with her, to settle down.I am the only one that can control her, I mean I am stronger than her."  
  
"Kouga, you couldn't hurt a fly. And if I remember it correctly she whopped your ass the last time you fought her." Sango roared in anger.  
  
"That was a fluke, she cheated some how." He struck out at Inuyasha, but he easily parried it.  
  
"You were the one pulling rabbits out of hats so you could win. You even used her weakness on her and you still lost."  
  
"Grrr.shut the fuck up, your distracting me!" he did a type pf helicopter kick and slashed Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha retaliated with an upper cut swing cutting Kouga's leg, stomach, arm, and cheek. And the fight went on.  
  
~*~ Joining Kagome's Escape~*~  
  
As soon as she was out side she spotted a motorcycle. 'Perfect!' She hopped on and right before she took off she saw Sesshomaru come out yelling, "KAGOME wait!" But she sped off anyway.  
  
"Shit! He's following me. AND he knows where I live." She said to herself as she did a 90% turn at 90 miles per hour and increasing. Looking back she saw Sesshomaru turn the opposite way, towards her house. "Ahh crap I know what he's doing." When she turned back she saw a brick wall getting closer and closer. "SHIT!" She yelled doing a quick180 turn and sped down another street towards her house. Since she was going 95mph and she didn't 'see' the stoplights and stop signs she got home in 10 minutes. She pulled into her driveway noting the car parked in front. Walking up to Sesshomaru she asked in an annoyed tone, "What do you want?"  
  
"It wasn't their fault. We were the ones that wanted to know."  
  
"Well you know now so go home!"  
  
"You have a problem let me help you with it."  
  
"You don't even know so FUCK OFF!"  
  
"I just wanted to help."  
  
"They could have easily with held that information, they're the best secret keepers, but they told you because they wanted you to know. Now if you wanna help come here." She pulled him over to the bike, "See this, this is Kouga's. You wanna know how I know? Look at the license plate." She pointed to the license plate for emphases. It said 'Kouga.' "I didn't know it was his till a few minutes ago. You want to help? Go do something useful, like beat off in a corner while I release my anger and send the pieces back to Kouga." She yelled pushing Sesshomaru in the direction of his car. "Now leave!" When he didn't move she picked up the closest thing she could find (Which happened to be a watering can) and threw it at his head.  
  
"Fine, but if you need anything call me."  
  
"Grrrr" she said while putting on rubber gloves. After he left she washed the bike and made sure to get off any fingerprints that could have been on there. She then tore the bike to pieces (literally and of course with gloves on.) She put it in a box with a letter that said:  
  
Dearest my beloved Kouga,  
  
Come near any of my friends or me again and you will look worse than this.  
  
Love Always, Your Women.  
  
"Perfect" she said to her self when she was finished (even the box and the letter had no finger prints). "I'll mail this tomorrow." She said smiling evilly. ~*~Inuyasha's POV ~*~  
'Damn it, he's fast!' Inuyasha blocked another blow. This had been going on for ten minutes. While he was blocking and attacking (and making sure he himself didn't get hurt) he was also looking for opportunities to advance.  
  
"Agh," Inuyasha yelled out in frustration when he received yet another cut. He quickly used his advantage and landed a blow to Kouga's left shoulder, drawing blood.  
  
"Shit. You'll pay for that," Kouga yelled, in a mad fury he ran forward and struck. Inuyasha saw an opening and took it.  
  
As Kouga rushed forward and Inuyasha waited. When Kouga got to a certain closeness he struck. He swung his fist and landed a powerful punch to Kouga's jaw sending him sprawling a cross the floor.  
  
"Ready to give up yet wussy?"  
  
"In your dreams dog-turd!"  
  
"Grrr. When I'm done with you, you'll wish you were never born!"  
  
"Oh that hurts coming from a mutt."  
  
Inuyasha had had enough he pounced. They rolled around on the floor for a couple of minutes grunting and adding cuts and bruises to each other. When the cops arrived they were pulled off each other and held back.  
  
"I'm not through with you yet BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled while being pulled away to a cop car.  
  
"I should be saying that to you mutt!" Kouga yelled back.  
  
~*~ In the Investigation Room at the Police station ~*~  
  
"Why exactly were you engaged in a full out battle at Club Exile? I mean I've heard of fights, but that was a full out battle." The officer questioned.  
  
"Well officer Robertson, you see my friends and I were having a little conversation and he came and tried to injure one of my friends. And as a good friend who cares for their well being I told him to back off. When he didn't we got into an argument and that's when it started. You see officer, I was merely protecting a friend." Inuyasha gave this information with ease.  
  
"Ok. Once we can verify this you'll be free to go. Can I have the names of your friends?"  
  
"Yes, Sango Shekon, Kikyo Shekon, and Miroku Houshi." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Okay, thank you." Turning to another officer, "Johnson escort Mr. West to his cell please."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
'Not like I have a choice.' Officer Johnson escorted Inuyasha to his cell. "Don't worry he believes your story, so you shouldn't stay in here much longer."  
  
"Thanx."  
  
"No problem. But between you and me that Kouga guy has been here b4. On count of those same girls you mentioned, but one more was involved."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"That's right. Mrs. Higoroshi is a tough one, that girl. Tough, but sweet." He walked away with a nod.  
  
~*~ Officer Johnson's POV ~*~  
  
"So, Miss Shekon, if what you say is true, then Inuyasha was protecting you." Officer Robertson said.  
  
"Yes sir." Sango replied shuffling her feet under the table.  
  
"Thank you. You may go. Please send your sister in on your way out." She got up and left as Officer Robertson straightened his papers and set them to the side bringing another stack to him.  
  
'Oh Kami this is boring.' Johnson mentally sighed. Seconds later Kikyo walked in with a smirk on her face.  
  
"We have a few questions for you Miss Sh."  
  
"Look Kouga tried to hurt my sister and Inuyasha fought back now let us all go home in peace before Kagome starts worrying."  
  
" And why should she worry?"  
  
"Sango and I are like her little sisters and she doesn't take kindly to those who try to hurt us."  
  
"Oh, well, that's all I wanted to ask you. You can leave now, unless there is something you aren't telling me."  
  
"No, but I do want to warn you Kouga isn't ordinary and he is emotionally driven. And right now he is both mad and his pride is hurt so I would let him cool down for a while if I were u." She got up and left clanking back only once.  
  
"Ok go free Mr. West and we will deal with Kouga later when he cools down a bit."  
  
"Yes sir." Johnson said while he was getting up and walking out of the door.  
  
~*~The next day~*~  
  
" I don't give a damn to what happened. It never would have happened if you hadn't told them." Kagome yelled at Sango over the phone going through her closet looking for the perfect out fit that was only JUST the dress code.  
  
"Yes it would have. The only difference would be you under the attack he made on me." Sango argued back.  
  
"No he would have tried, but then I'd kicked his ass." Kagome bit back.  
  
"Not if he had gotten to your weak spot. And to tell you the honest truth it wouldn't have been hard to do." Sango replied twirling the phone cord around her finger. " And you know it."  
  
"Whatever. Look (sighs) I have to go or I'll be late to school."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
"Bye." Kagome hung up the phone and sighed. 'Another day of hell and rumors.'  
  
~*~ At School ~*~ "During the American Revolution we." * ring * the phone rang startling the teacher. Picking up the phone the teacher looked at Kagome.  
  
'Oh Kami already? I was hoping they would either wait or not call me' Kagome mentally sighed glancing at Sango.  
  
Putting down the phone the teacher turned around, " Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo; your wanted down at the office. Down there you will meet Mr. Inuyasha, Miroku, And Sesshomaru. You then will precede to the principle's office."  
  
"Thanx, but we already know the procedure." Kagome said walking out the door ignoring the teacher's last comment of, "Trust me I know."  
  
Sango and Kikyo followed rolling their eyes. Once they got started down the hall Kagome said, "I wonder if Kouga got my present yet."  
  
"What present? Kagome what did you do?" Kikyo asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry. You remember when I ran off last night?" She quickly explained the whole story and in no time they where at the office.  
  
"I can't believe you did that. Now you're going to have to be more careful. You know how much he loved that bike!" Sango warned.  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass, not after what he did to me. Hi guys." She gave them a little glance, but other than that ignored them. (Secretly noting all the cuts and bruises of course. ;p)  
  
"You can come in now." The principle announced.  
  
"Oh thank you oh humble and kind principle, but may I dare ask why you called us out of our oh so fun 2nd period class?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
" You shut up and sit down Miss Higoroshi. From your school record I'd figured you knew the drill." He retorted.  
  
"Oh I do, but also on my school record it notes that even though I skipped all those times I STILL make high straight A's" She bit back sitting down confidently.  
  
"Enough of this game!" Takes a deep breath and calms down, " I have a few questions and opportunities to talk to all of you about." 


	5. Inuyasha?

A/N: The hardest part of making a chapter (for me) is typing it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha (sad as that may be).  
  
~*~ Demon Fun~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 5: Inuyasha?!?~*~  
  
"What do you mean opportunities?" Kagome asked shocked that he would say something like that.  
  
Smirking the principle answered, "Well, the police have offered a suggestion."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Inuyasha asked impatiently fiddling with his thumbs.  
  
"Since they are sick and tired of dealing with Kouga, they propose that you file a restraining order. And sine I'm tired of this also he will be transferred to a different school." sitting back in his chair he stretched, "They would also like to discuss something with you."  
  
"Restraining orders wont hold him back." Kagome bit back twisting in her seat.   
  
"Yes, I know, but it will delay him."  
  
"Look, give us time to talk it over and we will tell you our decisions tomorrow, BUT we have a request to give us some more time to talk it over." Inuyasha replies glancing at Kagome making eye contact, they both nod.   
  
"We would like an excused absence today and one free get out of jail card, to get us out of ANY trouble. Just 1, for each." Kagome negotiated.  
  
"Why should I?" the principle asked.  
  
"Well principle Sanoskia, if you will please note what happened last year when the teacher falsely accused me?" Kagome had an evil spark in her eye as she said this, "Mr.Sanoskia you know that i confess to all my wronge doings, but sheset me up and now she wishes she never layed eyes on me." Kagome interjected innocently batting her eyes.  
  
Sighing in defeat he answeredswiftly, fine, BUT you aren't getting anything esle from me. And I'm not backing down on that!"  
  
"Thank you sir....It's much needed. Oh , and tell 'them' to meet us at the club around..." Kagome quikly checks herwatch,"5:30." Getting up the rest followed her knowing they had a lot to do.  
  
Walking out Sango waves playfully and says, "Bye...We'll see you..." winking she closes the door as her last word is said, "Tomorrow.."  
  
As they walked out of the door to "freedom" th boys were trailing and Kikyo had a sudden idea.  
  
Walking down the concrete steps she grabed Kagome's arm and whispered, "I have an idea."  
  
" OH ...LESBIANS..." Sango answered swaying her hips seductively. Kagome just snorted.  
  
"Yeah... It will really turn them on." Kikyo smiled evilly.  
  
"Fine but dont come runnig to me whenthe turn hentai." Kagome answered trying not to smile.  
  
"Who said we DIDN'T want them to?" Sango asked grabing Kagome's butt.  
  
"Not in public guys." Kagome said loudly.  
  
" But that nagotiating turned us on Kagome, you were hott!" Kikyopleaded in a fake hushed voice loud enough for the guys to hear.  
  
~*~ Inuyasha's POV ~*~  
  
Inuyasha shook his head thinking he was immagining things. But he knew hewasn't when Sango said, " Yeah so hott, Kami I'm getting hott!"  
  
"Cool your jetts. At least wait till we are alone." Kagome shot stoppingin her tracks.  
  
' Kami! Is this really happining?' Inuyasha looked at Miroku's hentia face, 'Just great. IT IS!'  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome broke into his thoughts, "Meet us at the ice cream parlor." She thought for a secound, " Miroku knows the way." She got into her car and sped off scretching down the street.  
  
" Do you?" Inuyasha asked Miroku while he opened the car door.  
  
As Inuyasha steps into the car Miroku says," OF COURSE I do, " Miroku also steps into the car, "....not....."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Then just HOW are we supposed to be getting there?"  
  
"Relax, emotionless! We will stop for directins." Inuyasha said starting the car and shifting. He slowly backed out of the parking lot carefull not to hit cars.  
  
"WHAT!?! And break the nonexcestant code that ALL men follow?" Miroku practically screamed in a frenzy.  
  
"FINE, fine! We will use the computer." Sighing he pulled over and turned on the computer/laptop that was built into his car. He again pulled into the street and sped off 'towards' the parlor.  
  
As he sped off you could hear the guys fighting over which route to take.  
  
~*~AT ICE CREAM PARLOR~*~  
  
"Yes, I would like a hot fudge sundae, with nuts, three cherries and extra whipped cream." Kagome smiled "and a root beer."  
  
"OK." Finished writing, "and you?"  
  
"A waffle cone with chocolate/vanilla twist." Sango smiled hungrily, "and a Dr. Pepper."  
  
"Um, a nonfat mocochocolate' and a cherry yogurt." Kikyo looked up from the menu, "a Pepsi." Kikyo smiled eerily.  
  
A little sacredly, "Is that all?"  
  
"For now, but we are waiting for some friends to arrive." Kagome interjected.  
  
"Ok," the waitress said, while scooting away suspiciously. As the waitress walked away, Kagome started to get annoyed.  
  
"Where are they…it's been…" looks at watch, "10 minutes." Tapping foot.  
  
"Maybe they got lost?" Sango offered.  
  
"How? When we were kids we lived in this place!" Kagome said frusterated.  
  
"You did, we didn't." Kikyo pointed uot.  
  
"Miroku did." She pouted.  
  
*sighs* "It's no use." Sango said to her sister.  
  
The doors burst open and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku walked in.  
  
"About time! What took so long?" Kagome asked as the waitress came by with the food.  
  
"May I take your order?" she asked, while keeping her distance from Kikyo.  
  
"Well, Miroku didn't know where to go, so we had to use the computer, which took us the around about way." Inuyasha explained cautiously. Sitting down, he picked up the menu.   
  
"Yes, um…actually I want the same as she has." He said, giving the menu to the waitress and pointing to what Kagome had ordered.  
  
"I want a coconut slushie and a banana split." Miroku said, also giving his menu to the waitress.  
  
"OK, and you sir?"  
  
"I'll have a nonfat orange frapachno and a Barqs root beer."  
  
"OK. I'll be right back with your orders." The waitress left and Kagome turned to everybody.  
  
"OK, so what do we want to do?"  
  
"Well, he is going to be pissed now, after what you did." Sango sighed.  
  
"So. It was worth it…that was priceless Kagome." Kikyo replied.  
  
"Thanks. Now, lets get down to business." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. What did you do?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.  
  
"If I told you, you would be in trouble." Kagome retorted.  
  
"And why is that?" Sesshomaru asked, "does it have to do with that bike?"  
  
"Of course." Kagome smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "and besides, if Kouga knew you were in on it, you would be in trouble."  
  
"OK. We can get a restraining order and get him banned from the club." Kikyo interjected.  
  
"And that he is being transferred to another school will keep him away for at least a couple of days." Kagome said.  
  
"Sounds good to me. How about you guys?" Sango sat back in her chair.  
  
"That's good, but what do we do when he does come back?" Inuyasha asked?  
  
"Well, we will just give him what he wants." Kagome laughed a little as she said this.  
  
"Just make sure he doesn't get to your ears." Kikyo reminded her.  
  
"I know, I know." Kagome said testily. Kagome finished her food and sat back.  
  
"Lets pay and leave. I wanna get ready for tonight's club hopping." Sango stated standing up and collecting her things.  
  
"It's only 1:00 pm!" Miroku said in shock and amazement.  
  
"It takes us a while, and besides we want to get a head start so we can start early." Kagome said laying down a $2 tip.  
  
"Fine, lets just go." Sesshomaru said also standing up and pulling his part of the check out of his wallet.  
  
As they walked to the car you could hear a loud, "MIROKU!! GET YOUR DAMN HAND OFF MY ASS," Through out the city by Sango as she pulled out her gigantic boomerang from no where and hit him repeatedly over the head.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and picked up the now unconscious Miroku and dragged him to the car. As he threw him into his car he asked the girls, "So, do you want us to pick you up or do you want us to meet you some where?"  
  
"Meet us up at The Well at 5:00 pm.…and DON'T be late!" Kagome said as she stepped into the car.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't." Inuyasha said as he watched the girls speed off.  
  
When Kagome and them arrived at the house, they noticed that no body was there. (of course it was only 2:00pm)   
  
Kagome jumped into the shower. While she was in the shower Sango and Kikyo picked out the outfits they were to wear. After Kagome got out (15 minutes later) Sango hoped in. Kagome picked out the accessories, which included many piercing rings and studs for their many piercing.   
  
Kagome quickly dried her hair.   
  
Sango then jumped out and Kikyo jumped in. While Kikyo was in the shower Sango dried her hair and Kagome pulled out her secret weapon,  
  
*DUN*DUN*DUN*  
  
Kikyo soon got out and they all got dressed. Kagome wore a long blue jean skirt that had a slit on the right side that went all the way up to her mid thigh. The shirt was a tub top (black, of course). Her black gloves were webbed with the tops cut off. Her black knee high boots pulled everything together. Sango and Kikyo wore about the same thing, but green and red where Kagome had black. The each had a tummy belt, a nose ring, belly button ring, tongue ring, and 3 pairs of earrings. The time was closing in on 4:30pm and they were ready to go. As Mrs. Higeroushi and Sota came in Kikyo and Sango were finishing up their hair. They finished preparing and headed toward the club.  
  
~*~ WITH INUYASHA ~*~  
  
Inuyasha threw on his black over shirt, the one with flames on the bottom.   
  
"Hey, lets go. We're going to be late. (mumbles) you are worse than girls." He yelled from the bottom of the stairs while he hooked his chain to his belt loop and slipped his wallet in the back pocket. The chain swished against his extremely baggy black jeans as he went for the keys.  
  
"HEY! I heard that!" Sesshomaru yelled, coming down the stairs.  
  
"So…your over shirt is on the couch." Inuyasha said opening the door.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to the couch. "Which one?"  
  
As Inuyasha closed the door he said, "the red one with the dragon on it."  
  
Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the shirt and followed his brother as he put it on.  
  
As he walked to the car, he saw Miroku, who was wearing a green undershirt that had black flames.  
  
Miroku yelled as he scooted over, "STEP ON IT Sesshomaru! We don't want the girls to wait do we?"  
  
~*~AT THE CLUB~*~  
  
The boys walked in and were immediately assaulted.  
  
"You're late! Weren't YOU the one complaining about too much time?" Kagome shouted. She had just finished with the club owner, telling him to ban Kouga.  
  
"We're here now THAT"s what counts." Inuyasha shot back.  
  
"Hmm. You're learning…anyways, we talked to Myoga and he has banned Wolfy from the club." Kagome informed. "We have 15 minutes to get the facts straight before the cops show up."  
  
"We don't need to, we already talked to them." Inuyasha said sitting down.  
  
"When?" Kagome asked, confused.  
  
"Last night." Sango said. "What do you think they want to talk to us about?"  
  
"Probably something to do with getting rid of Wolfy." Kikyo stated.  
  
"Makes sense." Sesshomaru put in.  
  
"True, but…" Miroku started, but was cut off by Officer Robertson.  
  
"Sorry we're early. We figured, why not come by early so we won't be late. (we were trying for 5:00)  
  
Sitting down, Officer Robertson replied, "Well actually, we were wondering if you would like a job."  
  
"What kind of job?" Kikyo asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, like a secret service…well of course you would have to prove yourself…but if you pass you will have people working for you AND the only ones above you will be the person who approves of the kills…so…what do you say?"  
  
Kagome leaned back thoughtfully, thinking.  
  
"Wait a minute! You can't do that. Just spring that on us. We will need time to think about it AND if you try to push us into anything I'll rip your head off." Inuyasha burst out flexing his claws.  
  
Kagome sat up, amazed that he would say something like that. 'Maybe I underestimated his leadership abilities, or his worth.' She got a closer look thinking, 'My goodness, that lighting makes him look soo hoo…did I just think that!' freaking out, she slapped her forehead, getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sango asked, a little worried.  
  
"OH! No..um..I agree with Inuyasha. We will get back to you on that." Kagome quickly said getting up. "Lets go, I want to go check out the new bar."  
  
"Which one?" Miroku asked. "Will there be hot girls?"  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" Sango pulled out her boomerang, once again, and hit him across the head.  
  
"Its called the Fire Starters." Kagome stated, walking away.  
  
~*~AT THE FIRE STARTERS~*~  
  
"So…What do you think we should do?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet…lets think about it…Girls lets dance." Kagome got up, followed by Sango and Kikyo, and walked to the dance floor swaying (their) hips.  
  
After about 20 minutes of dancing they started to head back when a group of guys came up to them.  
  
"heh…so what do ya say you girls come and dance with us?" The supposed leader asked reaching for Kagome's hand.  
  
"Not in a million years." Kagome spit out jerking her hand back.   
  
Unbeknownst to them Inuyasha had come up behind the guys. "Excuse me…But would you please leave my women the fuck alone before I rip your throat out?" He calmly stated, not letting his voice waver.  
  
"One against three isn't very fair odds." The 'leader' scoffed.  
  
"Your right…I'll try and hold back." Inuyasha again said calmly.  
  
'Why is Inu doing this?!? I can handle myself!!! Did…he…just call me his… WOMEN!?! Or was he talking about Kikyo? Could he possibly be talking about…me? That's stupid…why would he…I men it's…ME' Kagome thought this through while guys began their fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, I know you HATE me. BUT I have some GREAT news… My friend and I are doing another story and she is gonna keep me on track for BOTH stories. And I need your opinion for this story…Should they go into their own business or help the cops? Should they be Outlaws and take manners into their own hands, or work with the cops and do everything legal with laws they have to follow. Review and tell me your opinion. 


End file.
